Elevator
by SorrowsFlower
Summary: What happens when you take an angry Rinoa, an unusually impulsive Squall, and put them in an enclosed space hanging several floors above the ground?...Things start to get...interesting. Lemony Squinoa formerly 'In Our Own World'


_Author's Note (11/26/09): Okay, so when I first put this up, I planned to make it an FF8 drabble folder, but unfortunately, due to school, my hellish schedule and other stuff, I had to let it go. I'll still be writing some FF8 stuff, it's just hard to keep up with a drabble folder with all the crazy stuff that's been happening. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Elevator **(formerly In Our Own World)

**Summary: **What happens when you take an angry Rinoa and an unusually impulsive Squall, and put them in an enclosed space hanging several floors above the ground?... Things start to get _interesting_.

NOTE: Obviously the elevator in this story is different from the ones in Garden (for one thing, the doors aren't transparent and made of glass, or that would have made a bit of a problem)...think of a normal elevator and you're getting there...

Please review, thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters.

* * *

The elevator doors slid open and two people stepped inside, neither one speaking. The woman stared at closed doors, and the man who followed her inside stared at the panel. One would think they were complete strangers if it weren't for the thick air of tension between them.

Squall leaned against the corner and watched his girlfriend-slash-assistant out of the corner of his eye. Rinoa stabbed viciously at the little numbered button on the panel as though it had insulted her. She was pissed, as usual. And as usual, he had no idea why. All he had done was politely turn down a suggestion she had made at the meeting, dismissing it as "too naive and emotional".

Once the meeting was over and the others had left --surprise, surprise-- Rinoa had turned the full force of her rage on him. People who thought of her as a sweet, charming, rational young woman were immediately proved wrong. She had rounded on him, throwing a hissy fit, accusing him of not respecting other people's opinions, not listening to other people...oh, and the fact that he was a "cold, hypocritical bastard who'll end up being a hundred-year-old hermit with nothing but his desk and a shredder to keep him company" might have been thrown in somewhere during that tirade as well.

Squall winced at the memory. It had taken the appearance of the janitor who had come to clean the room to shut her up, and then she had lapsed into the 'ice queen' mode which he hated almost as much as the hissy fit. The silence was just so... _un-Rinoa_.

What the hell did she mean he didn't listen to other people? He did listen, he just weighed out all options before making decisions. Besides, he was new to this whole 'having friends' thing. Even the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing. Couldn't she cut him some slack?

Okay, so he knew he didn't spend enough 'quality time' with her, but he did have a job to do, and it occupied most of his time. Besides, they were colleagues and professionals. He couldn't always take her suggestions, nor could he give her special treatment just because she was his girlfriend...Alright, he may have been a little too blunt when he had rejected her idea, but it was naive and it was emotional. That was the problem with Rinoa, always thinking with her heart and not with her head. And in their line of work, that wasn't always the best way to deal with things.

But apparently, she was still angry at him. The glare she was now giving the metal doors was likely to melt them. Squall snuck another look at her and found his mind wandering down a different path... Rinoa was always pretty, but when she was angry, she was -- well, as inappropriate as it was at this moment, there was no other word for it... hot.

Bright spots of red bloomed on her pale cheeks, and her eyes... damn, her eyes... normally a warm chocolate brown, they darkened to a near-obsidian with the emotions swirling in them. They shimmered with her anger and flashed with an inner fire, making her face seem more alive. Her lips became redder and darker as she bit them to keep from screaming at him. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, shielding it from his view... but he knew what lay underneath that crisp, white blouse and he had no problem visualizing it in his mind.

Squall shifted uncomfortably as his trousers suddenly became a tad too tight. He looked down at the floor, which wasn't such a good idea as he saw her tiny feet encased in black what-do-you-call-'ems... stilettos. How the hell did she walk in those things? They looked like instruments of torture with those pointy heels and numerous straps... But he had to admit, they looked damn good on her.

His gaze wandered upward to her legs... they looked like they went on forever in that short black skirt of hers. He remembered the feel of them wrapping around his waist as the soles of her dainty little feet glided over his calves. His hands were itching to run over her skin, knowing it would be smooth and soft to the touch. His pants strained tighter and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Rinoa was still seething. Really, the nerve of this man! She had dressed in her very best today, taking nearly an hour and a half the night before to pick out something nice to wear, just so he could somehow pull his head out of his mountain of paperwork and actually look at her. But now, not only had he paid no attention to her attire whatsoever, he had also rudely rejected her idea by calling it "too naive and emotional"!!!

Okay, so maybe she had been a little too harsh on him. After all, he had a job to do and it was important, but dammit, wasn't she important, too? Sometimes, she wanted to pencil in an appointment with him just so they could actually talk. That was the one of the few times he paid attention, when it was work. It was all work with him: work, logic, and calm, reasonable thinking. Couldn't he, for once, trust his heart and do something impulsive?

Rinoa heard the sound of Squall awkwardly clearing his throat. She spun around, nearly tripping in those damned stilettos, and faced him.

"What?" she snapped, eyes flashing.

Rinoa kept her arms crossed in front of her and raised her eyebrows, daring him to say anything. When he didn't, she surveyed him silently. Despite her anger, Rinoa found herself admiring what she saw. Hyne, he was gorgeous... from the way his hair fell into his face to the way his muscles rippled beneath his shirt as he moved.

Her eyes moved over him, admiring the the obvious strength of his arms and remembering the powerful way those same arms pulled her closer when they were in bed together. At the memory, Rinoa felt a familiar throbbing heat around her lower abdomen. Her gaze wandered upwards to visually trace the path his diagonal scar made across his face. His eyes... with a small gasp, she realized that his steel blue eyes were observing her pretty much the same way hers had been doing to him... And she could see something else, something more.

Before she could say anything, he had stepped forward, effectively trapping her in the corner, between the panel and his body. As his lips captured hers, Rinoa's first thought was to slap him away. After all, she was still pissed at him. Did he really think that by kissing her, he would be able to make her forget that she was angry?

But she had to admit, he was doing a pretty good job at that. His tongue brushed against her lower lip, seeking entrance, and the heat she had felt earlier radiated downwards to the sensitive area between her legs... Oh, to hell with it! Rinoa moaned, parting her lips under his, allowing him inside. Her anger was dissipating quickly, to be replaced by a shot of pure desire.

It had been so long. With him wrapped around his work, he barely had any time for her. Now that he was actually here, kissing her as if his life depended on it, she wasn't going to let her childish anger, or the fact that they were in an elevator stop her from enjoying this. Her fingers curled around his shirtfront and brought him closer.

Squall himself was more than a little surprised at his own actions. He, who had always prided himself on being under control of his urges, was kissing his girlfriend in an elevator which could open at any moment... But what the hell, it felt too good to stop.

Her mouth was as sweet as ever, and it was a taste he couldn't get enough of. Savoring her taste, he realized how long it had been since he had last kissed her like this. His work had left him with no time even for sleeping with his girlfriend... Well, he would definitely have to do more undertime for this. He moved his mouth to her jaw and traced a hot path to the hollow of her neck.

The feel of his lips on her neck was heavenly, sending tingles down her spine... but it wasn't enough. Rinoa whimpered her frustration and Squall was only too happy to oblige. He took her lips again while his practiced fingers expertly unbuttoned and discarded her blouse. The front clasp of her bra (which was, as usual, blue) was quickly undone and finally, his hands brushed across her breasts, cupping them in his slightly calloused hands. Her skin was pink and flushed, tempting him even more. His thumbs played over the dusky tips, rolling and gently massaging until Rinoa gasped into his mouth and arched her back against his hands.

Squall trailed kisses from her mouth, down her neck to the hollow between her breasts and pressed his lips against her nipple. Rinoa, lost in a haze of pleasure, made a sound that was half-moan, half-muted scream and wound her fingers around the silken brown strands of his hair.

"Oh, hyne... Squall..."

Vaguely, they both heard a faint ding, signaling that someone else wanted to use the elevator. Squall growled and punched the button to close the doors, keeping his hand there, partly to support himself and partly to make sure the doors stayed closed. Breathing heavily, Rinoa untangled one of her hands from his hair and pressed the last button in the long column.

The distraction dealt with, Squall turned back to Rinoa. She was quickly undoing the buttons on his shirt, her hand slipping inside to touch his contoured chest. He exhaled a long, shaky breath at the feel of her cool, slender hands on his hot flesh. Managing a small half-smile, Rinoa wound one leg around his and pressed herself against him. His pants strained until he was near breaking point. Oh, hell, did she know what she was doing to him?

He lifted her, arranging their bodies so that she was straddling him and her back was pressed to the metal wall of the elevator. Rinoa shivered at the contrast of the cold metal against her overheated skin. Squall scattered kisses across her throat, her shoulders, her breasts. Responding in kind, she nipped at the muscles standing out in high relief at his neck. He gave a choked sound and in less than a heartbeat, her skirt was raised to her hips, his pants unbuttoned and all underwear moved unceremoniously aside.

They both gasped in pleasure as he entered her, holding himself still to prolong their union. The feeling of weightlessness induced by the downward motion of the elevator only served to heighten the sensation. For a moment, they stayed still, neither moving, just enjoying the experience of being one with each other.

Opening her eyes, Rinoa raised a hand to touch Squall's face. Her fingers ghosted over his features, gently brushing his hair away from his face and tracing his scar. Lifting his eyes to hers, Squall felt a wave of tenderness for the girl he now held in his arms.

"I missed you, Rin..."

It was a ridiculous statement, since he hadn't gone anywhere, nor had she. They were together 24/7, Rinoa being his assistant, after all... But he meant more than that. He missed just being with her, without work and other stuff getting in the way. It was both an apology and a promise to do better this time. She knew it, and she understood.

Rinoa smiled at him, a sweet, beautiful smile. "I missed you, too."

He kissed her and began to move. The sheer pleasure of it robbed Rinoa of all conscious thought. The only thing she could utter was his name over and over again as she clung to him while he moved inside her. Her nails dug into the sweat-slick skin of his shoulder as his movements increased.

Squall watched her through half-lidded eyes, one hand at the small of her back to support her and the other on the panel to support himself as he thrust deeper inside her. Her eyes were closed in an expression of pure bliss and she began to clamp down on him, her release coming quickly, but completely.

"Squall!" Rinoa breathed out as the wave of pleasure overwhelmed her and her body came apart against his.

His name on her lips in that soft, melodic voice of hers was enough to break him. He gave a loud groan that echoed around their small, enclosed space as his release followed hers. And she was right there, cradling his face between her gentle hands, her brown eyes warm and tender.

Breathing heavily, they stayed in their position for a long moment, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Squall eased himself out of her and they arranged their clothing just as the elevator shuddered to a stop.

The doors opened and they both peered out guiltily, ready to face a disapproving Cid or a shocked Quistis, or perhaps a giggling Selphie. Instead, the sight that greeted them was a dark room, filled with pipes and the sound of hissing boilers. Squall raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are we doing in the basement?"

* * *

**THE END**

A/N: Very many thanks to **vLuna **for proofreading, and to **ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie** for the recommendation! You guys ROCK!!!

Please review! All thoughts, comments, and constructive criticisms are very welcome!!!

Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
